Princess Pit
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Palutena turns Pit into a girl after they bicker about each other. Now, Pit must accept the hardships of being a girl... and all of the female Smashers decide to help him out, to show him that being a girl is awesome, and not what it's cracked up to be!
1. Princess Pit

Pit and Lady Palutena were both having an argument within their room, with the female pink clad Ice Climber, Nana, and Jigglypuff both walking by as they heard the rough exchanges going on from inside the room. The two pink girls looked at each other as they leaned near the hallway to hear what was going on.

"All you do is just be the generic boy hero and fantasize about food all day!" Palutena snapped as she pointed at Pit. "You don't understand how it is to be a damsel in distress, or to understand the plights us girls go through! You're just like the others!"

"Yeah I do! All you do is whine, cry, and do stuff like putting on make up and painting nails!" Pit retorted as he folded his arms. "That's all girls ever do, and you won't convince me otherwise!"

A devious smirk appeared on Palutena's face as she got an idea. And awful, wicked idea. "Oh, really...? Well, let's see how you like to, to be a girl!" She then twirled her baton around, aiming at Pit as he then felt sparkles surrounding him, with the white winged angel gawking as a bright flash occurred.

Nothing seemed to be different about Pit's appearance, but when 'he' spoke... 'he' sounded much girlier. It was like 'his' voice in Brawl, except it was much higher pitched.

"What did you do to me!?" Pit exclaimed as _she_ looked at _herself_, screaming as she placed her hands on her face. "AEI! I c-can't believe it! Y-you turned me into a girl!"

"That I did!" Palutena laughed proudly as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at Pit as she patted him on the head. "And you're gonna stay like this for the rest of... whenever I feel like you learned your lesson."

"This is madness! You can't do this to me! I'm your top guardian!" Pit whined as she then sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. "All the manly stuff that I did... they're meaningless now!" She then began crying as she fell to her knees, placing her hands on her face as her wings drooped down.

Nana and Jigglypuff glanced at each other as they blinked, not believing what they had just saw.

"I think Pit just got a curse placed on him... I mean, her," Nana whispered to Jigglypuff as she was surprised.

Jigglypuff nodded, moving her stubby pink arms around. "Yeah, me too. Maybe we should show this new girl just what it means to be girly!"

The two small girls giggled with each other as they entered the room, approaching Palutena as they both had their hands behind their backs, explaining that they witnessed what had occurred.

Palutena chuckled as she bent down, placing her hands on each other their shoulders. "So, you want to show Pit how awesome it is to be a girl?" She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Splendid! I'll tell all the others... except Rosalina. No one likes her and she's not fun, anyway." She then headed out of the room with Nana and Jigglypuff, leaving Pit to cry all by her lonesome.


	2. Pit Gets A New Girly Dess

"...So Pit, how are ya feeling?" Princess Peach Toadstool asked as she looked down at Pit, who slowly stopped sobbing after his tantrum.

"Bad... I got turned into a girl after arguing with Lady Palutena! She's such a jerk!" Pit whined as she rubbed her nose, sniffling. "...And I'm starting to feel hungry!"

"Well, you shouldn't worry. Being a girl can be quite an experience!" Peach stated as she held Pit's hands. "In fact, I'll show you how fun it can be to be a female, along with all the other women!"

Pit stared at her as she felt unsure. "Are you gonna be teaching me the 'joys' of farting, too?" She sarcastically commented, lowering her eyes.

Peach giggled as she closed her eyes. "Maybe! Eventually! But not now." She shook her head, moving her right hand around. "Right now, we gotta get you dressed for success!"

"And what would you have me be wearing...?" Pit asked as she felt cautious.

Peach giggled as she skipped to the hallway, motioning Pit to follow her. Pit sighed as she shrugged, getting up and following Peach to her room. When they reached there, Peach opened the door, heading into her closet as she hummed, moving her butt up and down as she was in a festive mood. Pit murmured as she held her hands together, liking the way she looked.

"I know that dressing however you want is definitely a sign of being your own kind of girl, but in order to appreciate that, we have to make you wear something... more feminine!" Peach stated in a higher pitched tone of voice.

"M-more f-feminine!" Pit stuttered as she placed her hands on her head. "W-what do you mean!? W-who's we?"

Princess Zelda cleared her throat as Pit yelped, shocked to see the Hyrulian princess appear before her.

"She was talking about me. And the others. But we'll get to them sooner." Zelda stated as she joined Peach in the closet, spotting a particular simple dress that made her smirk. "Oh Peach, this is the one."

"Ooh, such a good choice, Zelda!" Peach exclaimed in response as she nodded her head. "Pit will look so good in this!"

"P-please tell me it isn't a really girly dress!" Pit remarked as she was panicking, not knowing what kind of stupid outfit she would be forced to wear.

Without a moment to lose, Zelda used her magic to temporarily freeze Pit, with Peach swapping Pit's current outfit with the dress. Zelda then unfroze Pit. Pit quickly took a look in the body mirror, screaming in horror as she placed her hands on her face.

Pit was now wearing Princess Bubblegum's normal dress.

"_No, no, no!_ I won't wear this, _I just won't!_" Pit pouted as she shook her arms, shaking her head. "What will the guys say!?"

"What _will_ the guys say, indeed?" Peach and Zelda remarked in unison as they smirked at each other, placing Pit in the hallway.

Popo whistled as he was walking down the hallway, spotting Pit in Princess Bubblegum's outfit. His eyes widened as he felt his blue parka get tighter, getting an erection from seeing Pit in the simple yet elegant dress.

"Um... n-nice cosplay, Pit!" Popo stated, stuttering as he dashed off, not realizing that Pit was actually a girl as he didn't want the others to notice his boner in his tightened pants, slowly running down the hallway as it felt quite painful.

Pit blushed as she saw the bulge in Popo's pants, turning to the other two girls as she clenched her fists. "Are you kidding me!? Popo just got a hard on for seeing me dress like this!"

"You just gotta be accustomed to it, that's all." Zelda stated as she and Peach giggled, with Pit blushing in embarrassment as she realized this was going to be the likely reaction from most of the other male Smashers.


End file.
